White and Soft
by JetR
Summary: A new companion comes aboard the TARDIS, but what will happen when the Doctor finds out his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan couldn't believe where he was. Well, he could believe, but it was still more then amazing. See, Ryan was just a film student that wanted more then anything else to make it the business. He certainly looked the part of the film maker, what with always wearing baggy shorts and t-shirts referencing old movies. Finding college to not be his thing he lived at home, always looking for any free-lance film work and scouting for new locations.

One particular fall day Ryan was trudging threw the sewers that ran across his entire neighborhood when he was suddenly attacked by what he could only guess were some kind of alien sponges. Or some kind of sea creatures. But they didn't matter. It was the man that mattered. Well maybe he wasn't a human man, but god damn did he seem like one. That man was The Doctor. It was thanks to him he was saved from what he learned were called Zygons. After that, it seemed the Doctor took a shine to the twenty-year-old boy. Or as he said after their first encounter, "You smell like fish custard. I like fish custard."

So the two had gallivanted around the universe, doing all kinds of wonderful and sometimes dangerous things. As each adventure passed Ryan began to not long for the next adventure, but the time between those adventures. It would be in those times Ryan would get to know The Doctor. He would sit for hours and listen to The Doctor ramble on about the history of Bow Tie's and how cool they were.

Normally Ryan wouldn't care, but he couldn't help but just sit there and watch the Doctor prance about the TARDIS's wardrobe, showing him every single last bow tie he'd manage to pick up in his travels. Ryan could not deny The Doctor was cute. Well, more then cute. Okay he was freakin gorgeous. In addition to listening to The Doctor for hours he could also stare into his green eyes and take his delightful face, including his schnuffly nose. Ryan liked schnuffly noses.

Ryan also loved exploring the TARDIS, or as The Doctor referred to it, "Making sure the old girl hasn't changed anything on me." However it was the time in his room Ryan could just breathe and take in the fact how impossible, yet wonderful this all was. Ryan also didn't mind being alone since he got to indulge in the activity that made him feel more at peace then any other. Well, except for whenever The Doctor would adjust his bow tie.

That one activity was… well it was hard for Ryan to even describe it to himself, but it was… wearing diapers. It had all started when Ryan was around seventeen or so. See, Ryan had always loved cute things. It's not that he necessarily liked owning cute things or anything but it's almost as thought he loved being cute. He'd always wish he would find a boyfriend or girlfriend who would find him not necessarily hot, but cute. Or maybe that's what he wanted to find. Ryan found cute things much more attractive then "sexy" and being in a diaper made Ryan feel cuter then all get up. So when Ryan stumbled across pictures of adults wearing diapers, he just knew he had to try them. He had been wearing them occasionally ever since, whenever he felt stressed or wanted to feel cute he would put one on.

He had been able on one trip back home to get his diaper bag (and also explain to his parents that he was on a big "freelance job".) When The Doctor had asked what was in his funny looking bag Ryan just shrugged it off and quickly hid the bag in his room. Every night since he would slide on one of his white pull up diapers, snuggle up with his teddy bear, suck on his thumb and go to sleep. Ryan didn't like to mess or pee or anything else in the diaper, he just liked the feeling of it. That soft feeling would always make him feel at peace.

He always wore pajamas over them just in case The Doctor came in, although he always called using the TARDIS phone. It was always cute hearing The Doctor's voice wake him up. As he curled up in a ball Ryan started to think about how much he liked the Doctor, how much he really, really liked The Doctor. How cute he was and how much he'd love for The Doctor to snuggle up with him at night. With that thought Ryan drifted off to slumber land…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well good morning Ryan, thought I'd start you off right with some… well I'm not really sure what it is but it looks just smashing!" Ryan was not entirely sure what was going on until he opened his eyes. What he saw was… well… it was…

"Come on Ryan, up and at em, we've got a big day ahead of us!" The Doctor smiled as he held a whole tray of food above Ryan's bed. Ryan, completely startled by this jumped back, slightly knocking the tray in The Doctor's hands. The Doctor smiled his big goofy smile as he held the tray out to him. "Now I'm not really sure what that one one the left is, but I'm pretty sure the one on the right is tarkalean sauce. I think the equivalent on earth would be something like… tomato soup."

"Oh um, thank you…" This flattered Ryan. While The Doctor had shown him all about the universe, he had never done something so beautiful as cook him breakfast. Just as he was about to grab the tray a thought shot through his head. He was still wearing his diapers! As quickly as he could he pulled the sheets over his body, pulling them all the way up to his chin. Turning his head slightly The Doctor asked,

"You okay Ryan? You seem to want to, cover yourself." The Doctor sat the plate down and began to try and look under the covers as Ryan held firm.

"I'm fine Doctor, really, really, I just need uh, some time to change, yeah, that's all!" Ryan stammered. The Doctor was clearly not satisfied with this answer.

"You've got something under your sheets haven't you?"

"No, no, no!" Ryan didn't want The Doctor to find out. What if he kicked him out of the TARDIS? What if he never wanted to see him again! But Ryan was never that strong and the Doctor pulled the sheets off him. He looked down and Ryan blushed. He had to see them through his pajamas. How could he not? The Doctor looked up and asked,

"Are you wearing a diaper Ryan?" Ryan blushed harder then he ever had in his life. He stammered out,

"Uh, uh, uh, it's uh, nothing…"

"Now Ryan," The Doctor began, sitting next to him, "You know you can tell anything. "

"But really, it's nothing… And anyway… you'll think I'm weird…" Ryan had always been afraid someone would find out about this. It's not like he never WANTED someone to find out, he just thought no one would ever be able to understand it enough to do what he would love so much.

"Ryan, I've seen whole universes worse then anything you could tell me. In over 900 years nothing you could tell me would be weird… unless you like beans… Oh god, you like beans don't you?" Ryan couldn't help but laugh at this. The Doctor was making out beans to be worse then anything else in the universe. The Doctor was so cute when he went on tantrums like this. "So come on Ryan, out with it. It's okay."

"Well, it's just um, I like, um…" Ryan just couldn't bring himself to do it. He shut his eyes, he wanted to tell The Doctor so bad but… Suddenly Rick felt arms around him. He opening his eyes and The Doctor was hugging him as tight as can be.

"Ryan, trust me, everything is fine." With those words Ryan knew he was safe, no matter what The Doctor said.

"Well, you see, the thing is Doctor I… I, I like to wear diapers!" Ryan shut his eyes tight, ready for anything The Doctor would say.

"Okay." Ryan's eyes shot open as he backed away a bit, looking at The Doctor's smiling face.

"Wait, what?" This was the last thing Ryan expected to hear. He didn't think The Doctor would be sickened but… well he didn't expect a simple "okay."

"Ryan, on some planets wearing human clothes is considered weird. Some people even consider bow ties weird… Which they aren't… They're cool. So wearing diapers, not a big deal."

"You really think so?"

"Ryan, diapers are cool!" Smiling, The Doctor pinched Ryan's cheeks. Ryan couldn't believe it. He never thought anyone would think diapers were cool.

"Doctor…"

"Yes Ryan?" With that Ryan practically glomped The Doctor, both of them falling back on the bed.

"Doctor is cool!" Ryan smiled as he hugged The Doctor as tight as he could. He couldn't believe it, this was impossible. The Doctor moved to get up but Ryan held firm, he couldn't let The Doctor go. The Doctor noticed this and smiled, pulling Ryan into his lap. He began to stroke his fingers through Ryan's hair as he smiled, snuggling close to The Doctor. Ryan had never been happier. No one had ever done something like this for him. No one had ever… comforted him like this before. It reminded him of something else he had wanted more then anything else… to be… babied.

Yes, along with loving to wear diapers, Ryan had always wanted to be babied. It had never happened before, thanks to Ryan's fear and societies general hate of anything off the beaten path. But… every so often when he would fall asleep, he would picture someone changing him, holding him, giving him a bottle, and talking to him like a baby. Oh god how he would love for someone to talk to him like a baby. Very rarely someone would without knowing talk like a baby to him and he would tighten up. It was such a shock to his system he would take a few moments to recover. Thankfully no one had ever questioned him on this.

"You all right Ryan?" The Doctor questioned, still stroking Ryan's hair. Ryan opened his eyes and he realized he had a slightly disturbed look on his face. As he blushed he stammered,

"Don't worry… it's nothing." It was one thing for The Doctor to think diapers were cool, but it was a total other for Ryan to even consider asking The Doctor to baby him.

"Ryan, come on, we just went over this, now you know you can talk to me." The Doctor reassuringly said as he gave Ryan a tight squeeze. Ryan continued to blush as he tried to get the words out but just couldn't. "Is wittle Ryan afraid to tell The Doctor something?" Ryan's eyes shot open as he sat up.

"Wha, wha, what did you just say?"

"AHA! I knew it!" The Doctor triumphantly proclaimed as he stood up.

'"Wha.. But.. How!" Ryan stammered.

"Well, thanks to the TARDIS's scanners cross section with the interplanetary forces of Raxiton 5, plus my reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, I was able to make an approximate suminzation of the probable subject you were holding inside you. "

"So what your saying is… you guessed." Ryan couldn't believe it.

"Well if you want to take all the technicalities out of it then sure! I thought it would cheer you up!" The Doctor was beaming, as though he had just solved the most complicated problem in the universe.

"And what exactly was your… guess?" Ryan had to know if The Doctor was thinking what he was thinking. Hoping what he was hoping. The Doctor thought for a moment then bent down next to Ryan's ear and whispered,

"That you want me to talk to you, perhaps even treat you like…" and as Ryan's heart beat out of his chest The Doctor raised his voice just a hair to finish, "a baby." Ryan turned to face The Doctor, his heart beating out his chest as he silently nodded. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. "Well then Ryan, lets get started."


End file.
